Bien horneado y una fresa
by daianapotter
Summary: Ichigo y Orihime finalmente están juntos unos años después de terminar la secundaria. Ichigo llega a casa antes de lo esperado después de unos meses de estar separados. Sorprende a Orihime. Ichigo Hollow hace una pequeña aparición. Ichihime Limón. Fic traducido


Buenas gente, sí, sé que tengo muchos fics pendientes. La razón por la que estoy tardando es porque me estoy concentrando en una oportunidad de negocio así que menos horas para los fics. No obstante, dentro de poco subiré uno de Hime Amazona, regalo atrasado para mi hermana Sibreka =) uno pendiente sobre tanabata que, como sabemos, la relación de hime e ichigo tiene varias similitudes con la leyenda =) Y el otro fic, que ya tengo que subir dentro de poco, es una parodia del final con las terías IR xD si quieren me pueden dar ideas, es más haré un post para eso xD

**Aclaración: Bleach no me pertenece sino al gran Tite Kubo que termino el manga como él quería y no como cierto fandom presionaba todo el tiempo =) ya pasaron 3 años y siguen en negación xD incluso algunas ya no creen en el amor porque el IR no es canon, si es que son de risa xD y cada teoría que siguen inventando para explicar porque no son canon es más ridícula que la otra…. Bueno, ellas son ridículas xD Por suerte está con hime y no con la violenta cara de vinagre xD**

**Aclaración 2: este fic le pertenece a Rainy Jaded Meadows con el nombre "Baked Goods and A Strawberry" y ella me permitió hacerle la traducción =)**

Sin más que añadir disfruten del fic =)

**Bien horneado y una fresa**

Jadeé con emoción cuando finalmente pude poner mis manos en el nuevo y codiciado pan de la panadería local. Era tan suave y caliente en mis manos. Lo sostuve cerca de mi nariz e inhalé la suave esencia de la canela.

\- Sí, muy bueno – Prácticamente estaba babeando. Lamí mis labios y abrí mi boca para poder darle el mordisco más grande que podía darle. Tatsuki siempre me retaba por hacer esto, pero, dado que ella no estaba, mentalmente saqué mi lengua al pensar en su cara enfadada.

Un fuerte gemido interrumpió mis pensamientos. ¿Qué era eso? Miré a mi alrededor, pero no había nadie. De repente, siento que me están zarandeando.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Vete! ¡Estoy tratando de disfrutar de mi almuerzo!

Todo lo que podía ver era negro hasta que mis parpados se abrieron y vieron a un hermoso hombre de pelo naranja.

\- ¿Qué demonios estabas soñando Orihime?

¡Sus grandes manos estaban sobre mis hombros hasta que finalmente caí en la cuenta de que él realmente estaba aquí! Puse mis manos contra su pecho y lo empujé a la cama con todo mi peso. Creo que lo atrapé sorprendido porque fue muy fácil, y más considerando lo pesado que él es. Me senté en su estómago y lo abracé alrededor de sus hombros y lo sostuve tan fuerte como pude.

\- Pensé que no volverías a casa hasta dentro de un par de días – Murmuré en su cuello.

\- Quería sorprenderte. Tuve la oportunidad de salir antes así que lo hice – él rio suavemente.

\- ¡Oh, estoy tan contenta! – Besé su cuello arriba y abajo.

\- Así que, ¿Qué estabas soñando? Todavía tengo curiosidad – Besó mi cabello después de preguntar.

\- ¿Qué? – Recordé que sostenía mi dulce pan en mis manos, pero ahora, me doy cuenta de que no era real. Lo miré inocentemente y le contesté – Estaba soñando acerca del nuevo pan de mi panadería favorita y no podía esperar a probarlo. ¡Me despertaste en la mejor parte! Justo le estaba dando un gran bocado – Mi voz se fue cuando noté una marca circular roja en el hombro de Ichigo.

_¡Oh Dios, lo mordí! Pensé con remordimiento._

\- ¡Lo siento tanto Ichigo! ¡Déjame curarte! – Miré alrededor en busca de mis horquillas pero pare cuando lo escuché que estaba tratando de no reí. Me sentía mortificada. ¡¿Qué es lo que era tan gracioso?!

\- ¡No sabía que me parecía a un pedazo de pan! – consiguió decir a través de su risa – Además, me has dado mordiscos peores que éste – añadió sonriéndome de costado. Era verdad, una vez hice que sangrara.

Lo empujé del brazo, y rodé mis ojos para tratar de tapar mi bochorno.

\- Bueno, lamento si hueles como un suculento pan – Ahora, me estaba empezando a preguntar si él realmente sabe como un postre, especialmente si pongo algo delicioso encima de él. Me sonrojé ante la visión de los abdominales de Ichigo cubiertos en chocolate mientras me tomaba el tiempo de limpiarlo. Jadeé audiblemente y giré mi rostro mientras me sentía una pervertida por pensar en esas cosas.

\- Ey, ¿Por qué esa mirada? – él tomó mi mentón con cuidado para que lo pudiera ver a los ojos.

\- ¡Oh, no es nada, simplemente estoy feliz de que estés en casa! – Noté nuestra posición y tomé ventaja besándolo en los labios. Tomé el control completo del beso.

Sentí a Ichigo moverse, sus manos se deslizaban desde mis muslos hacia mis caderas. Habían pasado tres largos meses desde que nos vimos por última vez y tenía planeado recuperar el tiempo perdido ahora mismo.

Le sonreí tímidamente – Lamento el mordisco. Bienvenido a casa Ichigo.

Deshice mi abrazo sobre él y me di cuenta que estuve atándolo todo este tiempo. Pero el estaba sin camisa y necesitaba tocarlo. Mi rostro estaba a centímetros de su pecho y su familiar fragancia me envolvía. Huelo su aroma masculino almizclado bajo lo que solo puedo adivinar es mi gel de baño.

Presionó mis labios contra su pectoral izquierdo y puedo sentir su mano firmemente sujetando mi trasero. Miré hacia su hombro donde le había mordido. No parece _tan rojo_, pensé, pero, aún así, me sentía mal. Así que besé el lugar.

\- La verdad es que no duele, solo quería molestarte – confesó ichigo mientras acariciaba mi pelo.

\- Igualmente lo siento.

\- No lo estés. Puedes hacerlo otra vez si quieres.

Tal vez lo haga. Sonreí sobre su hombro y besé todo el camino que llevaba hasta su cuello. Él olía delicioso. Lo besó aquí y empiezo a mordisquear su piel. Él gime profundamente. Bajo mis labios hacia los suyos y lo besó gentilmente. Sus manos se extienden sobre mi espalda aún debajo de mi camisón.

Me levantó a horcajadas en su estómago – Te he extrañado mucho, Ichigo.

Sus manos se deslizaron hasta la superior de mis muslos, apretándolos. – Te amo, Orihime.

Me inclino hacia abajo para besarlo un poco y descender por su cuerpo hasta llegar al lugar que quiero. Siento su erección justo entre mis muslos y gemí suavemente ante el contacto. Realmente he echado mucho de menos esto. Lo miro. Sus ojos son oscuros y encapuchados. Muevo mis caderas un poco. Su agarre se aprieta en mi cintura mientras se muele hacia mí. Gemí más fuerte esta vez inclinándome, mis manos en su pecho para apoyarme. Él agarra el dobladillo de mi vestido y lo tira lentamente de mi cuerpo. El aire se siente fresco en mi piel caliente.

Jadeo y cierro los ojos cuando siento sus manos en mi pecho agarrando y apretando ambos senos. Mis pezones se endurecen instantáneamente al sentir su toque. Él se levanta y entierra su cabeza entre ellos.

\- Dios eres increíble - murmura contra mi piel. Se inclina hacia atrás empujando mis pechos juntos en sus manos para que mis pezones estén juntos. Su lengua rodea la areola de la derecha antes de tomar el pezón y chupar. Él desliza su lengua al otro realizando las mismas atenciones. Mis caderas se frotan contra su erección sintiendo esa humedad resbaladiza entre mis piernas. Gimo mientras su boca se desliza entre mis pezones chupando y tirando de los brotes sensibles. Incremento la fricción entre nuestras caderas y no puedo creer que ya esté tan cerca de llegar pero necesito que él esté dentro de mí ahora.

\- Ichigo, te necesito - respiro.

Él masajea enérgicamente mis senos chupando con más fuerza mis pezones. Jadeo y lanzo mi cabeza hacia atrás. Mis dedos se enroscan en su cabello y tiro de ellos. Ichigo gime en mi pecho y me empuja hacia la cama. Antes de que sepa lo que ha pasado, siento su cabeza entre mis muslos y rodeo mis piernas sobre él. Siento su boca caliente a través de mis bragas, dándome la tan necesaria fricción. Su dedo sobre desliza mis bragas fuera del camino a tiempo para que su lengua se hunda en la fuente de mi humedad. Tiro la cabeza hacia atrás jadeando por aire mientras un orgasmo atraviesa mi cuerpo. La sensación familiar de espasmos en mis músculos inferiores hace que mis caderas se sacudan violentamente.

\- Ahhh ... Ichigo - Mi cuerpo entero se siente débil cuando sus dedos se enganchan en la banda de mis bragas y me las quitan de las piernas.

Él se levanta de la cama rápidamente, quitándose los pantalones y se sube encima de mí. Me aferro a sus bíceps mientras su dureza empuja mis pliegues húmedos. Decido tener más diversión con él y muevo mis caderas fuera de su alcance y escucho su gruñido bajo en desaprobación.

\- Eres una bromista, Hime - Ichigo susurró en mi oído. Me rio y paso mis manos por su cabello.

\- Lo siento - me reí entre dientes.

\- Oh, lo estarás - sonríe.

Mis ojos se abren para preguntarle qué quiere decir, pero él agarra mis caderas para mantenerme en el lugar que estoy y empuja su erección dentro de mí en un movimiento rápido. Gemí en voz alta por la rapidez con la que fue capaz de tomarme.

\- Mierda - escucho su voz tensa - Estás jodidamente apretada - Siempre le sorprende lo apretada que estoy ya que pasaron unos meses.

Comienza besándome suavemente en el cuello y mordisqueando mi piel. Me retuerzo ante su toque y gimo quietamente. Todo lo que siento es a él dentro de mí y su boca burlándose de mi cuello y pechos. Nuestra respiración se vuelve dificultosa y nuestros cuerpos se calientan, cubiertos de sudor.

Me muerdo el labio mientras sus empujones se vuelven más rápidos. No puedo hacer nada más que aferrarme a su espalda mientras me golpea una y otra vez. Su respiración es irregular y áspera contra mi cuello. Puedo sentir que él apenas se aferra a lo que queda de su control. Solo puedo pensar en una cosa que le ayudará en este momento a dejarlo ir. Miro la marca roja de antes y lo muerdo justo al lado, con fuerza.

Eso lo hace. Lo miro a los ojos y veo el remolino de negro sangrando en sus ojos hasta que uno es completamente dorado y negro. Jadeo y siento que todo mi cuerpo se estremece y me doy cuenta de que su hueco también ha estado al acecho en el fondo.

\- ¡I-Ichigo!

Él me sonríe, la mirada que su Hollow me ha dado algunas veces, y golpea su boca contra la mía, besándome con una nueva pasión. Sus caderas me empujan más fuerte. Estoy tan cerca de venirme hasta que me da la vuelta, con una fuerza que rara vez siento. Estoy en mi estómago hasta que sus grandes manos levantan mis caderas. Su erección se desliza dentro mío otra vez y casi grito en la almohada por el placer que me invade.

\- Sí, mucho más profundo ahora - gruñe.

Está más profundo y siento mi orgasmo en el precipicio y me acercó a ello cuando su mano se desliza hacia mi clítoris frotándolo con patrones circulares. Me vengo al instante y en voz alta. Mi pecho y mi cara están enterrados en el colchón mientras sus implacables empujes se vuelven frenéticos.

Ichigo definitivamente está dejando que su Hollow tenga control y no puedo evitar sentirme completamente caliente.

\- Mía... mía... mía ... - Su voz suena ronca y creo que es su Hollow quien está hablando. No puedo evitar estar de acuerdo en que soy de ellos.

\- Soy completamente de ustedes dos.

Sus manos se estiran firmemente y agarra mis senos tirando de mis pezones, sus empujes nunca vacilan en fuerza. Mi cuerpo entero tiembla cuando finalmente siento su cálida liberación dentro de mí mientras un profundo gemido gutural se desgarra de su garganta

-Joder... sí

Ichigo aterriza sobre mí antes de rodar hacia un lado. Me quedo boca abajo y vuelvo la cara hacia él. Se ve y suena como si hubiera corrido una maratón. Lo alcanzo y tomó su rostro. Abre los ojos y veo dos ojos marrones perfectamente humeantes. Mi Ichigo.

\- Oye, estás de vuelta - le sonrío perezosamente.

Él se sonroja un poco - Yo estaba en control... en su mayor parte. Aunque parece ser que no te molesto mucho por lo que veo

\- Por supuesto, él sigue siendo tú - Froto mi pulgar sobre su rechoncha mejilla.

\- Bueno, todavía no me gusta cuando te reclama como suya - me da una mirada que solo puedo clasificar como un puchero. Es tan lindo Me acerco a él.

\- No seas tonto soy tuya.

Solo sacude la cabeza riendo.

\- Te amo Ichigo.

Él me acerca a él, así que estoy acostada justo encima de su pecho. Su mano frotando pequeños círculos en mi espalda - Te amo más Hime.

Una hora después nos despiertamos en los brazos del otro. Me acurruco en el hueco de su cuello. - Uh, Ichigo, ¿por qué hueles a pastel de manzana? - Me río con ganas recordando mi sueño y el porqué lo había confundido con un pan dulce.

Él sonríe y pone los ojos en blanco.

\- Estaba demasiado cansado para sacar mis propios artículos de tocador, así que solo usé lo que había en el baño. Que has tomado completamente para ti desde que me fui.

\- Bueno, tu papá dijo que me sintiera como en casa - Le di mi sonrisa más grande.

\- Sí, todavía no sé cómo puedes aguantar estar aquí y trabajar con él – Ichigo se ve completamente confundido.

\- Bueno, sinceramente, creo que él guarda todo su comportamiento tonto para ti. ¡Conmigo siempre es sobre trabajo! Tenemos mucho trabajo hecho en la clínica.

Después de la secundaria, fui a la universidad y obtuve mi título de enfermería con el Sr. Kurosaki. Ichigo no quería que viviera sola después de que volviera de la universidad y su familia me dejó amablemente su habitación mientras él terminaba su residencia. Ha sido muy divertido poder estar en un hogar con gente hablando todos los días y lo más importante no me había sentido sola desde hacía mucho tiempo.

\- Hmmmm ... bueno, me alegro de que pronto serás mi esposa y trabajes como mi enfermera cuando termine mi residencia - él sonríe sugestivamente.

Todavía falta un año para la boda, pero tengo tantas mariposas en el estómago pensando en finalmente casarme. Miro mi mano en su rostro y veo mi anillo brillando en el sol de la mañana y comienzo a sentirte emocionado de nuevo.

\- Sí, eso podría ser más divertido - Me inclino a besarlo lentamente, disfrutando de sus labios en los míos, y cómo me permite controlarlo. Cuando nos separamos, miro hacia arriba en mis ojos y dejé de pensar en todos esos meses que él estuvo fuera - Quiero tener un bebé tan pronto como nos casemos.

Él se rie bajito - Está bien, estoy bien con eso.

\- ¿En serio? - jadeo

\- Sí, quiero tener hijos contigo y ya te he dicho que todo lo que pueda ofrecerte, solo necesitas pedirlo – él toma mi mano de su rostro y coloca un beso encima de mi muñeca.

\- Gracias

\- Cualquier cosa por la _futura _señora Kurosaki.

Hicimos el amor otra vez antes de tener que separarnos y cumplir nuestras funciones fuera de la cama y sonreí sabiendo que mis ensueños van a consistir en bebés de pelo naranja por un tiempo.


End file.
